<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talks(PODFIC) by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338498">Little Talks(PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom'>WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by soozu, read by me.<br/>________</p><p>How Cole's ghost arc should've gone down if Of Monsters and Men narrated it.</p><p>Alternatively: Cole and Jay are tender and there are a lot of feelings involved. The author was extremely indulgent.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [54]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Talks(PODFIC)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993314">Little Talks</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboosauce/pseuds/bamboosauce">bamboosauce</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/xtmmh7pno7l2ihr/Little_Talks.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>